


rita

by yebabsoyl



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen, Rita - Freeform, just rita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebabsoyl/pseuds/yebabsoyl
Summary: rita
Relationships: Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	rita

rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita rita

**Author's Note:**

> this is because of my best friend blame her


End file.
